Symbols in Encantadia
The world of Encantadia has several notable symbols. Devas Circle A Devas Circle is a recurring symbol in the world of Encantadia. Devas Circle of Being Creation. Being. Physicality. Tangibility. Reality. Bathaluman: Elemental Affinity: The Devas Circle of Being is the most prominent of all the magic circles. It is seen in the halls and rooms of the Palaces of Lireo, Sapiro and Hathoria, as well as in the ruins of Cassiopea's island and Etheria. It also appears in the Key of Asnamon. It represents physicality, what is tangibly real. This is the origin of the symbol of the Earth Gem (Brilyante ng Lupa). This circle is directly associated with Ether, the Bathaluman adversary of Emre, Father-God of Encantadia. Perhaps it is because Ether is the goddess of creation. In the mythology, it was she who often creates living entities such as Olorkas and fell beasts. It is quite possible that it was through her that the denizens of Encantadia were brought to life way before the great rift between the deities. Configuration: *8 Wisdom symbols *4 Spirituality symbols *4 Emotion symbols *1 Being symbol Devas Circle of Emotion Emotion. Transition. Transformation. Transference. Bathala: Elemental Affinity: This is the origin of the symbol of the Fire Gem (Brilyante ng Apoy). It is the circle of emotion, of energy or entities from one form to another. It is the magic circle associated with Arde, the Bathala that rules Balaak, the underworld. Configuration: *8 Wisdom symbols *4 Being symbols *4 Spirituality symbols *1 Emotion symbol Devas Circle of Spirituality Spirituality. Faith. Knowledge. Bathala: Elemental Affinity: This is the origin of the symbol of the Air Gem (Brilyante ng Hangin). It is the circle of magic associated with the Father-god, Emre. This is the magic circle also known for opening and closing dimensional portals or waypoints. The Sky Portal between Encantadia and the human world, up in the skies, is marked by this Devas Circle. Configuration: *8 Wisdom symbols *4 Emotion symbols *4 Being symbols *1 Spirituality symbol Devas Circle of Wisdom Wisdom. Intuition. Foresight. Bathaluman: Elemental Affinity: This is the origin of the symbol of the Water Gem (Brilyante ng Tubig). Among the magical charms and spells, this is the most subtle yet most powerful of all, whether used for the path of light or for darkness. It holds the key to combining any of the essences or elements. The one who understands this circle has the power to use the fifth element to either combine all singularities into one omnipotent essence or bring forth destruction to all there is in Encantadia.Noel Layon Flores described the Devas Circle of Wisdom long before it was stated that there were five bathalas, possibly long before the fifth Devas Circle was conceptualized. Configuration: *8 Spirituality symbols *4 Emotion symbols *4 Being symbols *1 Wisdom symbol Devas Circle of Unity Unity. Oneness. Wholeness. Peace. Quintessence. Essence, Origin, Destruction and Rebirth. Bathala: Elemental Affinity: It is what makes everything whole. It is also the eye of the void. Matter and anti-matter. The cycle of birth, destruction and rebirth is its equation. For how shall existence have meaning without destruction? How does one gain rebirth with out one's demise?https://www.behance.net/gallery/44085875/Encantadia-2016-The-Devas-Symbols The composition of the Devas Circle of Unity differs from the other Devas Circles. The configuration of this circle has equal number of Wisdom, Being, Spirituality and Emotion symbols befitting for Unity.https://www.behance.net/gallery/50970443/Encantadia-2016-Genesis Configuration: *4 Wisdom symbols *4 Being symbols *4 Spirituality symbols *4 Emotion symbols *1 Unity symbol Devas symbols The Devas Elemental symbols are derived from the Devas Circles. The Devas symbol of Being is the birthmark of the Sang'gres. The Kalasag, the black armor of Sapiryan royalty, contains all five Devas symbols: *Wisdom - Forehead *Emotion - Chest *Spirituality - Forearms *Unity - Abdomen *Being - Knees Magic Circles of Gems The Magic Circles of Gems appear whenever a gem is summoned to appear by its keeper. They appeared during the Warrior Transformation of the Sang'gres. Brilyante symbols The elemental gems bear symbols which are simpler variants of the Devas symbols. The collar of the armor of the Kambal-Diwa of the Fifth Gem contains all the elemental gem symbols, from left to right: *Air *Water *SoulActually, two concentric circles. *Earth *Fire A different Fifth Gem symbol is revealed in Episode 158. According to Sir Noel Flores, there is a need to change the symbol of the Soul Gem because the "circle" is now the symbol of unity or wholeness.Noel Layon Flores The Soul Gem symbol is at the center, Fire Gem symbol at 12 o'clock position, Earth Gem symbol at 3 o'clock position, Air Gem symbol at 6 o'clock position, and Water Gem symbol at 9 o'clock position. Each symbol represents a specific quality based on Encantadia loreNoel Layon Flores, here are the following qualities that each gem symbol represent: * Fire - Emotions (Damdamin): Anger (Galit), Joy (Ligaya), Sadness (Lungkot), Fear (Takot) * Air - Spirituality, Faith, Knowledge, Understanding * Soul - Unity, Oneness, Peace (possibly innocence) * Water - Wisdom, Intuition, Foresight * Earth - Being, Physicality (possibly courage) Talulot The Talulot (in English: Petal) or Batuk (Enchan for Tattoo)Episode 102. Spelling uncertainEpisode 105 is a flower-like mark that appears on the palm of a female Sang'gre, a sign that she has conceived. It is the combination of the Fire Devas symbol and Earth Devas symbol. The Devas symbol for Being represents the Sang'gre herself. The Devas symbol for Emotion represents the male partner of the Sang'gre. Trivia *The Gem symbols are originally the emblems of the four kingdoms of Encantadia from the original series. **Symbol of Fire Gem, originally the emblem of Hathoria **Symbol of Air Gem, originally the emblem of Lireo **Symbol of Earth Gem, originally the emblem of Sapiro **Symbol of Water Gem, originally the emblem of Adamya Main Reference *Noel Layon Flores Other References and Notes Category:Symbol